


Gabe & Matt's Wilderness Supply (COL)

by caribou_cash



Series: NHL Hybrid AU [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrid AU, nhl hybrid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They might as well open a wilderness supply store with all the outdoor activities they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabe & Matt's Wilderness Supply (COL)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: there is no store. 
> 
> Gabe is a big horn ram. Matt's a rosy maple moth.

Gabe loved hiking. He loved being outside. He loved the crisp clean air. He loved the scenic views. He loved going up mountains.

Whenever Gabe went hiking with his boys, he would race them to the summit. They would try, they would always try, but they were never able to beat Gabe.

“Dutchy, how many does this make it?”

“You’re 27 to 0.”

“Good.”

Matt rolled his eyes.

“Oh. What is that I hear? Is that Captain Gabriel Landeskog being- my God- a spoiled sport?” He feigned incredulity.

It was Gabe’s turn to roll his eyes.

“No. I’m just playing to my strengths Dutchy, my boy.”

“Okay, first of all, I’m older than you. Second of all, you fucking suck. If we played to somebody else’s strengths, you’d probably get your ass kicked.”

Gabe smiled.

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yeah.”

“How ‘bout we bet on it. If I win, you gotta admit on the Avs snapchat that I’m the bestest captain ever and that you love me.”

“And if you lose?”

“If I lose, I don’t bring anyone hiking with me for 2 months.”

Matt weighed his options. It didn’t seem like a bad bet.

“Make it 3 months and you got a deal.”

“Sure.”

They shook on it.

“Alright Matty, what’s the challenge?”

Matt grinned. He was going to play to his strengths.

“Night time fishing.”

 

The guys stood on the pier facing the lake. The team had heard about their bet and wanted to witness it in person.

“Kick his ass Dutchy!”

“C’mon Gabe!”

“You both suck and this is bullshit!”

It wasn’t quite dark yet, but it was getting there. The sun was starting to set. They prepped their fishing rods and cast them into the lake. The sun went down and the crowd cheered.

It was catch and release fishing. The count was being kept by someone on shore with a notepad. Someone had started a bonfire to add illumination and warmth. Matt kept staring at it.

He noticed the way it bellowed when the wind blew. He saw the bright oranges and deep reds of the fire. He noticed how everyone and everything was bathed in the orange glow the fire cast. It was beautiful.

-and the timer went off. Matt was brought out of his reverie by the sound of the bell.

“Huh? Was that the bell?”

He groaned. He had only caught 2 fish to Gabe’s 5.

 

“Hey Snapchat. This is Matt Duchene and I lost a bet to Gabriel Landeskog.”

“I just wanna say what a great captain I think he is.”

“I also wanna say that I love him very very much.

A selfie of Gabe and Matt with the kissy-face emoji flashes just before the story ends.

 

 


End file.
